Asylum Revision
by Yeshua
Summary: Yami’s mental health begins to deteriorate rapidly, grabbing the attention of Yugi and his friends. At first, Yugi begins to think it’s just a passing phase, but when the pharaoh murders several people, it quickly becomes apparent that something must be d
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I have had a few dedicated fans review Asylum, even when I gave up on it for a while. To tell you the truth, I had given up on fanfiction completely. I pour my talents into my work and get very little praise for it…but anyways, I have shown complete mercy on the fans of this fic and decided to rewrite it. I guess I can't really stop writing fanfiction… Oh by the way, Yugi's thoughts are in italics and yami's thoughts are in italics and bold.

Maybe it's in my blood.

Summary: Yami's mental health begins to deteriorate rapidly, grabbing the attention of Yugi and his friends. At first, Yugi begins to think it's just a passing phase, but when the pharaoh murders several people, it quickly becomes apparent that something must be done. Can a favor from Seto help him?

Rating: Heh, PG-13, at best. I have to study the fiction guide ratings a little more to see what I can and can't do. (wink)

* * *

_Asylum_

Prelude

Yugi Motou:

I gazed through the heavy glass doors that separated me from my other half, a frown gracing my features. I hated having to look at him. I liked being near my Yami, hugging and joking with him. Sadly enough, I couldn't joke with him this time or any other time. The doctors wouldn't find it very funny. After all, he was diagnosed with 'Schizophrenia'. In a way, I found that ironic. Yami and I once shared a body years ago, and people used to think I was crazy. Heh, I think it must have been all the times I was caught staring into space while talking to him. But I digress.

Two blood-red eyes peered at me from within the shadows of the room that I was gazing in. Ever since he landed in this place, he's always stared at me from the shadows. I always wondered if he thought about me…or noticed the passing of days here. Maybe not. Who was to say?

"Yami…" I whispered.

I watched the eyes carefully, hoping that he would respond to the sound of his name. He always used to greet me with the same old twinkle in his eyes. The twinkle of power…or something. But that twinkle faded weeks ago. Alas, I am getting ahead of myself. I have to tell the story right…

* * *

Three weeks ago

Domino City

Kame Game Shop

3:41 P.M.

Yugi Motou:

"Hey, Yugi! Are you still going to have that scary movie marathon tonight?"

I smiled at Joey and nodded.

"You know I wouldn't cancel our nights like that," I replied cheerfully.

"Be careful not to order something too gory. You wouldn't want Joey to choke on his food," Tristian said, while stifling a laugh. (A/N: Could you imagine Joey choking on food because of a gory movie? I wouldn't think it's possible. But this is my fic.)

How could I not forget the last time? Seeing Joey choke is something you just don't forget. Then again, seeing Yami suck his thumb after watching 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' isn't something you'd forget either. I chuckled softly, reveling in the memory.

"I'll be careful this time. Anyways, I'll see you two at six. Don't be late."

"We won't," Joey and Tristian yelled as they walked away from the front of the store.

So that gave me two hours to hang out with Yami. Perfect. Ever since we came from Battle City, I noticed that he had been acting a little odd. (Well, he was a 5,000 year old spirit, so you couldn't get any odder than that.) But he was acting a little different. Depressed…maybe. I twisted the knob of the front door and opened it. A rush of cool air washed over my body, ruffling my tri-colored hair.

I stepped inside and glanced around. Silence. Weird. By this time of the afternoon, Yami was usually watching the Iron Chef on the Food Network. Now I know what you are asking yourself: why in the hell is Yami watching the Food Network? I pulled the door shut behind me and sat my school bag off to the side.

_Yami…I'm home! I hope you weren't too bored today._

_**Yugi…oh…you're home.**_

Well, someone didn't sound so cheery today. I walked into the living room, expecting the great pharaoh to be there. Nope, he wasn't on the couch.

_Yami, where are you? It isn't like you to hide. And remember, this isn't your day to cook._

"Hikari, have you ever wondered why life is so precious?"

That was his voice this time. Usually, the pharaoh liked to be anti-social, talking only by our mind-link. Very rarely did he speak anymore, except to yell 'BAM' very time he cooked in the kitchen. So, where was the voice coming from this time? It didn't sound like it came from the kitchen…or from upstairs for that matter.

"Yami, stop being so serious. I swear I'm going to drag you to school from now on."

"Life is a wondrous thing, Yugi. You should treasure it before it decides to slip through your fingers. And by then, it's too late."

His words chilled me inside. I had never heard him talk like this before and it was slightly unnerving. Maybe he had been watching a little too much 'Law and Order' or 'CSI'.

"Yami, where are you? I came home early so that we could go out to the arcade before our movie marathon," I said as calmly as I could.

"Look up, hikari."

I glanced up at the ceiling and saw Yami lying across its surface, body completely ignoring the fact that it was physically impossible to be on the ceiling without gravity taking effect. He stared at me with empty red eyes and a small frown on his perched lips.

"Come down, Yami."

"As you wish, aibou."

Yami sighed and dropped down onto the floor effortlessly. For a moment, I just stared at him, hardly believing that he had been on the ceiling in the first place.

"Uh…"

"Yugi! It's good to see you. Where did you say we were going to go again?" He asked rather cheerfully.

It took all of my self-control to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor. He was depressed and sad just a moment ago…and now, he was acting like himself again. Very…freaky.

"To the arcade and then to the movie store."

"Sounds excellent. I hope Joey doesn't choke on his food this time."

Suddenly, I was a lot more worried about Yami's mental health then about Joey choking on pizza.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think about the revision so far? Show some love people. I need reviews to keep the imagination flowing. It makes me really happy as well. And I like being really happy! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: To my reviewers, I say thank you. To people who are attempting to read this, I say thanks for glancing at it? Anyways, I'm surprised at how the prelude sounded, especially since I didn't write this story by hand like I usually do. Well, I'll stop running my mouth now. Yugi's thoughts are in italics and Yami's thoughts are in italics and bold.

Oh…I forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I hate having to put these up, so this is the only chapter I will put it up in. You know the deal, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own any original character that happens to make a guest appearance.

* * *

_Asylum_

Chapter 1

Kame Game Shop

Yugi Motou:

For the most part, Yami acted like his normal self or the King of Games persona half. In any case, he won every game except for Whac-A-Mole (A/N: Is that how it's spelled?). I bet you are thinking that it is impossible for Yami to lose at anything. I'm here to tell you that isn't true. He just lost at Whac-A-Mole because he felt that it was inhumane. How amusing.

At least he was acting normal. We ended up picking up three movies from the movie store: _Saw_, _The Grudge_, and _The Ring_. Yami and I had already seen The Ring twice in a row and felt that it would be worth it to see Joey staring at the TV all night in fear of it turning on by itself.

"I think one of us should like turn it on in the middle of the night to see how freaked out he gets," I commented as I walked into the living room.

Yami offered me a warm smile and an equally warm laugh.

"I think I'll do it. You don't last long after movie night."

"Well, just because I'm not a 5,000 year old spirit doesn't mean I can stay up all night. I do have a life and I do have school in the morning," I snapped.

"My apologies, aibou. But you know I have a point."

_Yeah, right. Just because you're the King of Games doesn't make you the King of Life and Social Encounters._

_**I heard that. Why don't you order the pizza and I'll make the popcorn for later?**_

I picked up the phone book from the table nearest the sofa and thumbed through its many pages, searching for the word pizzeria.

"I don't know if you should be in the kitchen, Yami."

No answer. Just like him to ignore me now. The kitchen will probably smell like burnt popcorn for the rest of the evening if I allow him to continue. I walked to where the cordless phone rested on the wall and retrieved it. What in the devil was I looking up a number for? I always kept the number on speed dial. Yami knew that, so why did he ask me to do that?

I shook my head. The spirit was odd, that's all. I pressed the talk button and then the number one. The phone rung two times…

"Ah…Yugi, what will it be today?"

"Two large pepperoni pizzas and Pepsi."

"You know the total."

"I'll have for you when you get here."

I pressed the end button and replaced the phone on its cradle. Now to take care of the rather forgetful spirit. I walked into the kitchen, mentally preparing myself to fuss at the wayward spirit. That is, until I saw the pharaoh on his knees, breathing raggedly.

"Yami, what's wrong with you?"

I didn't know if I could help him. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I could only watch him as he gasped for air on the ground.

"I…see…death…all…around…"

Restraint off to the side, I rushed to his side and pulled him onto his back. His blood red eyes were narrowed to slits and a panicked look was etched into the features of his proud face. Yami truly looked as if he was seeing something like death. Wasn't I his other half? Couldn't I see what he saw? I scanned the room frantically, looking for some type of spirit or disturbance in reality. I saw nothing at all.

"Yami, I don't see what you see. I don't see death. It's just your imagination," I said as soothingly as I could.

Those narrowed red eyes focused on my violet ones, filled with madness. It took all of my self control not to be afraid right now.

"Imagination? What is imagination? What I see is real! I see death. And the blood…oh Ra, the blood!"

He proceeded to claw at his eyes, drawing forth thick streams of blood. I grabbed both of his hands and tried to pin them down, but he quickly over-powered me.

"Yami, stop it!" I shrieked, trying to pry his hands off again.

This time, he pushed me away and started shrieking at the top of his lungs. Blood was beginning to stain the floor and our clothing. I couldn't stop him by myself. I had to get help. But how would I explain our relationship to the people at the hospital?

_Never mind that, Yugi! You've got to call an ambulance now before he mutilates himself!_

I managed to wiggle out from under him and stumble into the living room. Yami's screams pierced the walls that separated the kitchen from the other side of the house. Once this was over, I swear I will never forget that scream. I grabbed the phone, nearly tearing the base off of the wall in my haste and dialed 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"I need help! My friend is going crazy and trying to claw his eyes out on the floor. I think he's lost a lot of blood already!"

And that sounds credible how? Who in their right mind would claw their eyes out?

"Where do you live, son?"

"At the Kame Game Shop on 421 East Domino Drive! Hurry, I can't stop him!"

"We have someone on the way, son."

I hung up the phone and sighed heavily. I was shaken up almost to tears. Yami's screams had subsided for a moment or two. I dashed back into the kitchen just to check up on him…and found that he was staring straight at me or rather…through me. His hair was sprawled across his bloody face, partially shading his eyes that were stained in blood. In other words, he looked absolutely terrible.

"Yami…you know I'm here for you, right? You can talk to me, right? Please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded softly.

No answer. I approached him again, hoping that maybe my presence would calm him down or something. Much to my relief, he didn't react to my movement at least not physically.

_Yami, listen to me. I'm here for you. Open up to me. Stop scaring me, please! I don't know what to do!_

I sent my frightened plea through our mind link. Once again, there was no answer. I touched his shoulder with my fingertips and was met with a feral snarl and hiss. (A/N: Remember that part in The Grudge, when 'Buffy' saw Toshio for the first time? It's like that.) I fell backwards onto the floor out of shock.

"What in nine hells is wrong with you, Yami?"

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger. Isn't that lovely? Well, like I said earlier, I'm still trying to get a feel for the story. It's not exactly easy to directly type my ideas rather than writing them down first. But I am trying not to complain. Review, please. It shows that you like my talent. 


End file.
